Unexpected and Unaccepted
by notizbuch
Summary: It's Levi's birthday and he receives an unexpected gift that has his eye twitching and his temple throbbing. But can he grow to love the present that irks him to no end?


**Chapter One: Idea **

_A/U: I thought of this while playing with my dog, so that is kinda a hint(ish), right? Do keep in mind this is my first story on this website - so, if any characters are slightly OOC, I'm sorry. But, hey, OOC situations are primarily inevitable in fanfiction, right? I also apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. I'm going to split this up into two parts, most likely. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it :3_

* * *

Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman leaned back in his chair, a quill resting between his fingers. His dark orbs loomed over the massive stack of papers that he harbored neatly in the corner of his polished, wooden desk. Levi shook his head and sighed quietly. It was late and the paperwork he was supposed to have disposed of hours ago still gnawed at the back of his mind every time he considered turning in for the night.

In an attempt to dismiss the shitload of paperwork he was supposed to finish for Erwin - that damn bastard was giving Levi all his dirty work - he began to mentally list all of the rooms that needed a proper cleaning in the castle. He'd have that shitty brat Jaeger take care of it. It was amusing to irk the boy with fatuous tasks - although, Levi considered sanitation to be a top priority - all the while his fellow graduates trained to the bone, day and night.

After placing the quill down and carefully arranging the papers in a stack, Levi told himself he'd accomplished enough that day - as far as paperwork went. He rubbed his temple, anticipating a good night's rest. But like hell that'd happen. The concept of sleep was foreign to Levi; he was only familiar with brief moments of rest.

Just as he was about to pick up his sore body and drag himself into the shower and collapse on his bed, there was a knock at his office door. "Come in," he said dryly. From the corner of the door, a honey-colored haired girl peeked in the doorway, her amber eyes warm and welcoming.

"Oh, heichou, I apologize if I'm interrupting," Petra said, backing out slightly.

"No, I was just about to call it a night. What is it?"

"Oh, I, uh - the rest of the squad and I were about to head into town. We were wondering if you'd like to come," she said, her full form now in the room entirely.

Levi got up while saying, "No thanks. I'd rather not witness Oluo getting piss-drunk and then watching him pass out later."

"Oh, come on, heichou, you never have any fun," Petra begged.

"I find killing titans fun," he replied flatly. And there Petra went, flashing that damn smile that no one could resist, no matter how bitter Levi was at the moment and no matter how much he really wanted to shower. "Alright, fine," he said sharply, "but not for too long."

* * *

On horseback, Squad Levi made their way to the closest town. Since that shitty brat Jaeger had to be in a remote location due to his inability to control his pathetic titan powers - although, Levi had to admit that the powers were only pathetic because of the beholder himself - it took half an hour at best to reach the outskirts of town.

"Oi, Petra, where are we going?" Levi inquired, the monotony in his voice etched deeply.

"Hm, anywhere really," she responded, stabling her horse. "Wherever we want."

"Ah, how about that bar just a couple blocks away? I hear they have some damn good liquor!" Oluo suggested, but the offer was immediately declined. They all knew how that'd turn out.

"Why not just go somewhere to eat? We've been consuming those bile, military rations ever since Wall Maria fell. We could use some good grub," Gunther suggested, who was quickly agreed with by Erd.

Petra smiled. "Sure!" She turned towards Levi. "Is that okay, heichou?"

"Hm, whatever," he replied. Petra only smiled wider and he deepened his scowl. It took years to perfect the right frown but it seemed ineffective on Petra, as always.

* * *

The atmosphere was vivacious and rowdy in the restaurant. Customers spoke louder than what was really needed - most of them well on their way to being drunk - and a man at a piano in the corner played intensely and vigorously as if he were in a large scaled orchestra. While Erd, Gunther and Oluo were in a heated discussion about which of the three was more skilled regarding 3DMG, Petra leaned over the table slightly, getting closer to Levi, who was drearily scoffing at the men at the table next to them. He watched as they flaunted off their arms and flexed.

"Those shitheads," he muttered, "you can't show off what you don't have." He then took notice of Petra staring at him with her vibrant eyes. "What?" he hissed.

"Are you having fun, heichou?" she asked while grinning. Levi stared at her blankly. "This place is just so alive, you know? When fighting titans and flying with your maneuver gear, you get this high where you feel so alive. But sometimes, I like to feel alive while just peacefully sitting back." She kicked her feet up on the table, much to Levi's dismay.

"Hm," he said, taking in her words.

* * *

The sun had long since set and stars speckled the black, velvety sky like diamonds. The nighttime air was cool and most activity seemed to be dying down as people turned in for the night. There was only the occasional pedestrian strolling the nighttime streets, their hands in their pocket, some carrying a downcast expression.

The ones that weren't sulking and lurking around the shadowy corners had stopped to stare at the group of soldiers as they made way for their horses. It may have been better if they discarded of their soldier uniform and slipped into casual clothes, but they usually never bothered, in case of an emergency.

Some who stared didn't say anything, but others pointed. At the tip of their fingers, there was either a fiery hatred or unimaginable admiration. Either way, they were both a passion. At least, that's how Levi chose to see it. He just rolled his eyes and grumbled something that no one was in earshot to hear - or rather, comprehend.

"Do you ever hear what the Captain says when he grumbles like that?" Gunther whispered into Oluo's ear.

"Not at all," he replied smugly, "but he's probably just constipated."

Petra jabbed Oluo in the back. "Shut up and stop trying to act like Levi heichou!"

"I can hear you all," Levi replied coolly without looking back. They all stiffened and the remainder of the walk went down in silence.

* * *

They were nearing the horses when Levi saw a boy and a scruffy looking dog. The dog violently licked the boy's face and the child chuckled uncontrollably, a grin plastered on his face. Petra saw Levi shudder at how unsanitary the whole situation was. His whole life's aspiration - aside from slaughtering titans - was, well, cleaning. But she also saw how his expression was - not happy - but softer and a bit gentler. He still kept his mouth in it's usual straight line.

"Heichou?" Petra said, smiling.

"What?"

She hesitated with the question. "Do - do you like dogs?"

Levi turned around to face her in moral disgust. "Why in the hell - no! Have you seen the vermin? They are a barn of germs and uncleanliness. Only a fool would succumb to such unpalatable filthiness."

Petra had to stifle a giggle and she began to think...

* * *

_A/U: Thank you reading! While I was writing this, I noticed I was unintentionally leaving traces of Rivetra throughout the whole chapter, hehe. That wasn't my initial aim, but I'll roll with it, I guess. It is, after all, my otp._

_This was heavily influenced by two stories in particular:_

_it could be his birthday by Tramontana Keeper_

_Losing Control by Levi Ackerman_

_Again, thank you! Reviews are welcome, I suppose :3 I'll have Chapter Two up soon c:_


End file.
